Practical Joke
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno se gustan, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero ninguno de los dos pone de su parte. Momo planea una broma práctica para que Ryoma decida declararse ¿Qué sucedería si debido a ese incidente, la castaña y el ambarino quedan atrapados en la escuela durante una tormenta eléctrica? ¿Se dirían lo que sienten? Descubrelo en este one shot. (Semana de smut Ponta Pair Castellano)


**Practical Joke**

Había regresado a Japón a mediados de Febrero, esperando que la diversidad climática le favoreciera los días entregándole calor en el Instituto, no obstante al llegar comprendió que no sería así, ya que se encontraban en pleno invierno con días grises y vientos intensos que desnudaban los árboles.

Caminó por los alrededores del Instituto, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. El paisaje permanecía adormecido, como si se tratara de un vago recuerdo que se detenía en cámara lenta. Suspiró, el frío comenzaba a impregnarse en su piel, por lo que debía apresurarse en entrar al edificio.

Luego de dejar sus zapatos en su casillero, se aproximó a la entrada para caminar a su salón, pero entonces alguien le rodeó los hombros gritando su apellido, no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

—Momo-Sempai me estás asfixiando.

—Lo siento, Echizen. —Rió soltándolo. —Me emocioné al verte.

—Ya me di cuenta. —Se ordenó la ropa.

—Tan frío como siempre. —Bufó. —Por esa misma razón, vas a perder oportunidades.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablo de Ryuzaki, por supuesto. —Le susurró, viendo su cara de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —Desvió su mirada.

—Deberías haberle dicho lo que sentías.

—No siento nada.

Ryoma le dio la espalda para caminar a su destino, mientras Momo lo observaba negando con la cabeza ¿Cuándo iba a admitir sus sentimientos? No cambiaba nunca, todos sabían que amaba a Ryuzaki, creía que después de su viaje lo admitiría, considerando que había pasado un tiempo junto a ella antes que se marchara, pero se había equivocado. Tenía que pensar en algo cuanto antes. _"A menos que…"pensó con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

Cuando cruzó el umbral del salón, los novatos se acercaron a él a saludarlo, pero él ignoró sus gritos caminando directamente hacia su puesto, causaban tanto alboroto por su regreso, principalmente Momo-Sempai era igual que su padre en algunos aspectos, creyendo que necesitaba tener una novia como todo el mundo, además Ryuzaki…no era alguien en quien pensara de ese modo.

Las clases comenzaron unos minutos más tarde, esperaba encontrarse con más gente ruidosa a su alrededor por su llegada, pero para su sorpresa no hubo ese tipo de espectáculos, porque cuando Osakada llegó se sentó sin decir una palabra, parecía ocupada en su móvil. Y de la castaña, no había rastro alguno.

No sabía si era producto del paisaje adormecido que había o por el frío que entraba por la ventana, pero las clases eran aburridas que de costumbre. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano para mirar por el vidrio que permanecía empañado, lo que impedía que viera al exterior, así que lo limpió con la manga sigilosamente. Se encontraban en clases de inglés, por ello no tenía la necesidad de prestar atención al profesor, ya que podría vivir sin ello teniendo la base de América.

Era la primera vez que presenciaba que el puesto del frente permaneciera vacío, no es que estuviera preocupado por ella, pero le parecía extraño su ausencia ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho antes? Además Osakada no lucía preocupada, quizás sabía algo y por eso miraba su móvil de vez en cuando.

De manera inconsciente dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del establecimiento, esperanzado de que apareciera, sin embargo debido a la neblina del paisaje no se podía ver con facilidad. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería importarme su ausencia"_ Pensó y volvió a concentrarse en la clase que parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, porque no había avanzado mucho. De súbito, la puerta se abrió y vio a la castaña entrar sigilosamente cuando el profesor estaba de espaldas, Tomoka le sonrió y le pasó sus apuntes, actuaban como si tuvieran todo planeado.

Ahora que Sakuno se encontraba ahí frente a él, se sentía misteriosamente aliviado, pero aún seguía cuestionando la tardanza qué había tenido ¿Se habría dormido o algo así? Pero no se mostraba asustada, más bien segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás estaba analizando mucho las cosas. Él no era así.

Durante el almuerzo la vio caminar por el pasillo, llevaba el cabello demasiado largo otra vez, pero aún así se veía bien. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en lugar de saludarlo como en otros momentos, simplemente desvió su mirada y caminó por el pasillo con Osakada, lo que le extrañó, porque no solía tener ese tipo de reacción, pero al mismo tiempo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras para dirigirse a la terraza. Momo lo esperaba para almorzar como siempre, esperaba que no tocara el tema otra vez, no quería hablar sobre ello.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? Echizen.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—Ya veo.

—No las extrañaba, después de todo.

— ¿Y qué extrañabas del Instituto? —Levantó una ceja.

—El tenis, por supuesto.

—Pero en América también había tenis ¿no?

—Sí, pero no juegan del mismo modo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Ryuzaki?

—No. —Mintió.

— Me vas a decir que no pensaste en ella nunca ¿Ni una sola vez? —Se burló.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? Como todo el mundo…piensa en otras personas.

—Tienes razón, todo el mundo lo hace quizás, pero tú no eres como los demás…Echizen. —Sonrió maliciosamente. — ¿O me equívoco?

—Piensa lo que quieras, sí tanto estás interesado en ella, quédate con Ryuzaki. —Gruñó dándole la espalda para mirar por el balcón.

—Yo no estoy interesado en ella, lo digo por ti. —Sonrió. —Además, aunque fuera el caso, ya se nos ha adelantado alguien.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ryuzaki está viendo a alguien fuera del Instituto.

Ryoma sintió como un vaso de agua fría se vertía en su cabeza y comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo cada vez más ¿Ryuzaki realmente estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Era eso posible? No podía imaginarlo, además ¿De quién se trataba?

—Todo el mundo se cansa de esperar, Echizen. Quizás ella también lo hizo.

—Bien por ella. —Susurró dichas palabras sin saber de donde provenían.

—Sí, quien pensaría que sería el capitán Yukimura.

— ¿Te refieres a Seiichi Yukimura? —Preguntó confuso.

—Así es. —Sonrió maliciosamente su plan estaba marchando como quería. —De hecho, Ryuzaki ha ido a su mansión.

No podía creer que la castaña estuviera con él ¿Era realmente posible? Quizás por la relación que tenía con Sumire se habían acercado, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que ellos tendrían ese tipo de relación. Además si Ryuzaki había ido a su mansión ¿Acaso ellos iban en serio y…? De sólo pensarlo cerró su puño tratando de controlar lo que sentía, no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Momo-Sempai? —Él podría estarlo engañando, su mejor amigo solía hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—No lo sé, son rumores. Sólo he escuchado que se encuentran después de clases y se llevan bastante bien.

—Ya veo.

—Sí tienes tantas dudas ¿Porqué no le preguntas?

—No lo haré, no es mi problema.

—Tienes razón, sí no estás interesado en ella como dices, no debería importarte si ella decide estar con alguien más ¿verdad?

Ryoma asintió y se marchó, Momo sólo lo estaba provocando otra vez, pero no se dejaría influencias por sus tonterías, quizás sólo estaba malinterpretando las cosas nuevamente y estaba uniendo a personas que en verdad no tenían relación. Ryuzaki no podía estar con ese tipo, sí bien era un buen capitán y tal vez era popular entre las mujeres, no significaba que esos dos estuvieran involucrados, salvo que se hayan encontrado alguna vez y la gente los haya visto, divulgado rumores y distorsionando la realidad, como solían hacerlo, pero ellos no estaban juntos en verdad.

Pero entonces identificó su voz en el pasillo y sintió curiosidad por la conversación que tenía con Osakada. Las siguió sigilosamente, fingiendo que no prestaba atención a ellas y caminaba rumbo al salón como todos los demás.

— ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial después de clases?

—No puedo.

—Es él otra vez ¿Verdad? —Se burló—El príncipe Yukimura.

— ¡Tomo-Chan, baja la voz! —Se sonrojó. —No es como piensas, nosotros sólo…

—Lo sé, no tienes que explicarlo. Pero las últimas semanas se han visto más seguido que de costumbre, ya veo que comienzan a salir.

—No digas eso, Tomo-Chan.

— ¿O me vas a negar que no lo encuentras guapo?

—No puedo opinar sobre eso.

— ¿Lo encuentras o no?

—Y-Yo…ya sabes. —Se sonrojó aún más. —Sí, lo encuentro guapo…—Susurró viendo como Tomoka gritaba de emoción. —Pero eso no significa nada.

— ¿Cómo que no significa nada? Es guapo, amable y tiene dinero ¿Qué mejor?

—El dinero no es todo, Tomo-Chan.

—Lo sé, pero se llevan bien ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

Ryoma no deseó escuchar más esa conversación, por lo que decidió avanzar sin preámbulos, era verdad después de todo. Pero según lo que había escuchado, ellos aún no eran nada, la voz de su mejor amigo sonó de eco en sus oídos sobre no rendirse. No obstante, no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, no era como los chicos de las películas que haría locuras por amor ni mucho menos actuaría como los mangas melosos que solían leer todas las chicas de Preparatoria en que luchaba por su amor, no, él no era así. Más bien era el tipo de personas que veía pasar la vida como si nada, disfrutaba el tenis, vivía cada día sin complicar su existencia cuestionando todo, no mostraba interés por los demás, ni mucho menos planeaba involucrarse en la vida de nadie, los demás lo hacían claro, todos creían que tenían derecho a entrar a su vida como si nada, pero él no lo haría.

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar como la castaña de ojos carmesí miraba su celular sin prestar atención a él, parecía avergonzada por las palabras de Osakada ¿Realmente sentía algo por él? No podía creerlo, ahora Ryuzaki se sonrojaba por alguien más, pensaba en otra persona que no era él, dedicaba su vida a otra persona, amaba el tenis también por otro. Su puño se cerró con fuerza, sólo había alguien que no le molestaba que se involucrara tanto en su vida como los demás…sin duda era cierta castaña que ahora suspiraba por otro.

Desde que había visto a Ryuzaki por primera vez, creía que era una chica distraída y extraña, solía entrometerse donde no la llamaban, asistía a todos sus partidos pensando que de ese modo él se interesaría en ella, como todas las chicas que lo miraban. Pero no era sólo eso, porque no estaba ahí sólo cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un contrincante, también estaba ahí en momentos malos en los que más necesitaba consuelo de alguien, pero no quería aceptarlo. Ella solía animarlo cada día con su perseverancia, además de darle obsequios, preocuparse por su malestar. Cualquier otra persona creería que ella era una molestia o un estorbo por estar siempre con él, pero no era así, porque a él no le molestaba, más bien siempre esperaba que apareciera. Siempre llevaba el cabello demasiado largo y se burlaba de ella, aunque en el fondo le encantaba como lo llevaba. Ryuzaki era la excepción, porque era la única persona que permitía que interviniera constantemente en su vida. Por lo tanto, también tenía derecho a intervenir en la suya, porque ella le pertenecía. Todos esos sonrojos, pensamientos, sonrisas, gestos que le dedicaba a diario lo demostraban. Sakuno Ryuzaki era únicamente de él y no podría permitir que alguien más se la arrebatara así. No lo haría.

Tras darse ducha en los camarines, Ryoma secó su cabello con una toalla y se preparó para salir. Todos se habían marchado antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, creía que irían a comer cómo Momo había propuesto, pero al parecer habían cambiado de planes, lo que le daba tiempo para pensar sobre qué debía hacer con ella, que infería que se encontraba en esos momentos rumbo a la Mansión Yukimura.

El sonido de la puerta lo sorprendió, quizás se trataba de Momo qué había regresado o de la entrenadora presionándolo para que saliera pronto. No obstante, cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió al encontrarse con cierta castaña de ojos carmesí que llevaba unas botellas de shampoo en sus manos.

—R-Ryoma-Kun creí que te habías ido. —Se sonrojó al verlo con el cabello húmedo. —Mi abuela me pidió que trajera algunas cosas, porque Momo-Sempai le había dicho que no quedaba. —Lo dejó sobre una silla.

—Ya veo. —Fingió no sentir sorpresa, considerando que aún quedaba mucho. Quizás era un plan de su sempai, otra vez.

—Bueno, me iré ahora. —Volteó para darle la espalda y caminar a la salida. —Nos vemos, Ryoma-Kun.

Le llevó cerca de dos minutos reaccionar, no podía permitir que se marchara, era su oportunidad. Por ello, decidió salir tras ella llamándola por su apellido. El cielo comenzaba a volver de un color gris y las nubes se mantenían amenazantes sobre ellos, parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta, porque comenzaban a caer gotas sigilosas. Sakuno se detuvo antes de salir de las canchas de tenis.

— ¿Qué sucede? Ryoma-Kun.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Eh? ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? Debo ir a un lugar ahora. —Se sonrojó, le extrañaba eso proviniendo de él.

— ¿Acaso tienes una cita con Yukimura? —Declaró, enfadado.

—P-Pues… ¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso? —Preguntó confusa.

—Eso no importa ahora. —Susurró cabizbajo. — ¿Realmente hay algo entre ustedes?

— ¿P-Por qué quieres saberlo? —Parecía molesto.

—Yo pregunte primero.

—Nosotros…hablamos con frecuencia y…—No sabía cómo explicarlo, no tenían el tipo de relación que Tomoka creía.

De pronto las gotas minuciosas se transformaron en lluvia, no pacífica como se hubiera esperado de principio, más bien eran poderosas y constantes. _"Debo irme, no traje paraguas. " Susurró la castaña_ , quería seguir charlando con él, pero no podía esperar más. _"Aún no hemos terminado." Gritó por encima de los relámpagos que estallaban en el cielo,_ la castaña no entendía porque de pronto le importaba lo que hacía con su vida, él se había ido hace unos meses sin decirle a nadie y ahora regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado, debía admitir que estaba enfadada con él en algunos aspectos, teniendo en cuenta que precisamente cuando comenzaban a llevarse bien, él había huido.

—No entiendo por qué quieres hablar ahora, sí podemos hacerlo mañana. —Habló Sakuno. —Además con esta lluvia, pescaremos un resfriado.

—Sí la lluvia es el problema, sé a dónde podemos ir.

—No es sólo la lluvia, es la situación. —Susurró cabizbaja. —Creí que no te importaba lo que hiciera. Pensé que el tenis era tu única prioridad.

—Yo también pensaba eso. Pero el tenis dejó de ser mi única prioridad, cuando te conocí.

—Ryoma-Kun yo…

—Vamos adentro. —Sentenció tomando su mano y conduciéndola de regreso a los camarines, ahí estarían a salvo hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, se sintió exaltada viendo como él respiraba profundamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil, era precisamente la sensación que había sentido antes al estar solos. Además las palabras que le había dicho, sonaban como eco en su cabeza. Hablaba como si él…sintiera lo mismo. Eso no podía ser verdad, Ryoma jamás se enamoraría de ella. Eran distintos y aunque ella intentaba ser como él, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que no servía de nada, era como esperar que lloviera estando en sequía.

—Aquí estaremos bien. —Susurró Ryoma dejando caer una toalla en su cabeza.

—Gracias. —Se secó el cabello con cuidado, pero inexorablemente su cabello se despeinó. Por lo que decidió soltar sus largas trenzas y cepillarlas, aprovechando que llevaba un cepillo en su bolso. Debía enviar un mensaje cuanto antes a Yukimura que producto de la lluvia no podría ir a su mansión.

Ryoma hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó admirado ante su cabello suelto, era aun más hermoso que sujeto por esas largas trenzas. Ahora que estaban solos podrían charlar y esperaba que la lluvia lo favoreciera para que no volviera a huir esta vez.

—Aquí está mucho mejor. —Susurró la castaña, estaba nerviosa por su mirada pertinaz.

—Sí…—Carraspeó para recuperarse. —Iré al grano, sobre lo que hablamos antes ¿Estás enamorada de él?

— ¿Seiichi-Sama? —Al verlo asentir prosiguió. —No, eso es lo que he intentado decirte.

— ¿Qué relación tienen?

—P-Pues…le estoy haciendo clases a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Clases? —Preguntó confuso.

—Sí, muchos creerán que porque tiene dinero es capaz de sobrevivir por sí mismo. Pero él como no quería ir a una escuela de elite como su familia, decidió venir a este Instituto y prepararse por sí mismo. Por ello, mi abuela me pidió si podía ayudarle. —Rió nerviosa. —En un principio fue difícil, porque no teníamos buena relación. Pero ahora, ha progresado mucho en sus estudios.

—Ya veo, entonces tú y el capitán…

—Nos reunimos a hablar de él. —Sonrió. —Se preocupa mucho por sus progresos.

Ryoma se dejó caer sobre la silla aliviado, así que se trataba de eso, tal vez Momo había malinterpretado la situación o la había distorsionado otra vez, tenía el don para hacer eso.

—De hecho ahora iba ir a eso. —Tomó su celular para enviar un mensaje. —Pero supongo que no podré ir por la tormenta.

—He malinterpretado todo. —Susurró pensando en voz alta, provocando que ella lo mirara sonrojada.

—¿Qué creías?

—No es nada.

En medio del silencio, se escuchó un estornudo proveniente de la castaña que alertó al ambarino al verla temblar, no había tenido en consideración el clima que había. Por lo que decidió sacar su chaqueta de Seigaku que llevaba en su bolso y dársela. Sakuno agradeció sorprendida, Ryoma estaba actuando extraño ese día, nunca lo había visto preocuparse tanto por el bienestar de otras personas. Lo mejor sería marcharse, por ello el príncipe del tenis que tanto amaba se acercó a la puerta para verificar si seguía lloviendo, pero entonces quedó helado al descubrir que la manilla no giraba, de seguro el guardia del establecimiento había creído que no había nadie y había cerrado la puerta sin más. Miró su celular esperanzado de encontrar un contacto a quien llamar, pero recordó que no tenía saldo. Sakuno en su auxilio, tomó su móvil para ver si podía llamar a su abuela, no obstante las líneas estaban cortadas por la tormenta. Su corazón latía aún más, temiendo que tuviera que pasar la noche con él.

—¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó la castaña preocupada. —Mi abuela pensará que estoy en la mansión de los Yukimura ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—No suelen preocuparse por mi ausencia, ya que siempre me encuentro entrenando. —Suspiró. —No nos queda otra que esperar que alguien venga.

—Pero…estamos en pleno invierno, nos congelaremos.

— ¿Tienes tu ropa deportiva contigo?

— ¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Podrías cambiarte mientras. Yo haré lo mismo.

—¿Uno al frente del otro? —Preguntó nerviosa viendo que no había donde cubrirse. —N-No puedo hacerlo.

—No miraré. —Le prometió, volteándose.

—Aún así, no puedo.

—Confía en mí, así no pescarás un resfriado. —La miró con serenidad.

—Está bien…—Susurró buscando su ropa, mientras él volvería a ponerse en su posición inicial. —Sí volteas, no tendré consideración contigo.

—Lo sé, no lo haré.

Sakuno desató el lazo de su uniforme y se sacó primero la parte superior, de modo que pudiera cubrirse de inmediato. Su piel se erizo al contacto con el frío, pensar que se estaba cambiando de ropa frente a él, la hacía sentir más nerviosa.

Ryoma permaneció auto a sus movimientos, sentía deseos de voltear, pero sabía que no podía, se lo había prometido. No obstante, encontrarse en una situación así lo hacía sentir cosas que creía que sólo Momo creía, tenía deseos de aferrarse a su cintura y explorar sus curvas, siendo participe de su desnudo. Negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, se trataba de Ryuzaki. Esos pensamientos pervertidos no podía tenerlo con ellas. Cuando escuchó que estaba lista volteó, pero permaneció aturdido al notar que sus pechos se traslucían bajo su ropa de gimnasia, quizás por el hecho de que aún estaba mojada. "Es mi turno" anunció, quitándose el uniforme y consigo su camisa, sin siquiera preparar a la castaña para ello. Sakuno reprimió un grito al verlo y se cubrió los ojos con el rostro color encendido, nunca había visto a Ryoma en traje de baño, por lo que jamás lo había visto con el torso desnudo, era tan perfecto. Tenía deseos de deslizar sus dedos por él y ver qué tan trabajado estaba, no, ella no podía pensar eso. Se volteó para que él siguiera desvistiéndose, no quería ver más.

Como resultado, ambos permanecieron callados, viendo como su ropa se secaba en una pequeña chimenea que tenían. Sakuno intentaba calentar sus manos con su propio aliento, no estaba congelada, pero era una excusa para no hablar con él. No quería ser consciente que estaban a tan sólo unos metros de distancia a solas, encerrados en los camarines masculinos.

—Lo siento por involucrarte en esto, Ryuzaki. —Se atrevió a decir Ryoma, sabiendo que sí la hubiera dejado ir, eso no habría ocurrido.

—No te preocupes, no sabías que esto iba a pasar. —Rió nerviosa. —Además, es bueno aclarar los malos entendidos.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Por cierto, Ryoma-Kun… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—Por nada en especial.

—Digo no sólo por antes, sino también ahora…y todo lo demás. —Se encogió de hombros. —Estás actuando extraño ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, provocando que la castaña se sintiera avergonzada por las tonterías que había dicho, quizás él nuevamente pensaba que estaba hablando demasiado o le estorbaba. En un deseo por liberarse de esa sensación, anunció que iría a ver si se encontraba algún modo para que los escucharan para salir de ahí. De súbito, sus pies tropezaron con sus propios zapatos y cayó sobre Ryoma que estaba en el suelo. Por breves minutos nadie dijo una palabra, Sakuno sólo podía oír su pulso cardiaco y su respiración cerca de ella. Para su extrañeza, él no la soltó, más bien se quedó mirándola a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Cuando intentó reincorporarse, él no lo permitió, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sentía que sufriría un infarto.

—Ryoma-Kun… ¿Podrías soltarme?

— ¿Porqué? ¿Te intimida mi mirada?

—N-No, no es eso. — ¿A quién quería engañar? Su rostro ardía por estar cerca de él. —Esta posición no es la más adecuada si viniera alguien y…

—No, ahora que te veo así…pienso muchas cosas. —Jugó con su cabello suelto.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—En verdad tu cabello es demasiado largo. —Se burló.

—Otra vez con mi cabello. —Gruñó. —¿Tienes algún problema con él?

—No he dicho eso, pero no es sólo tu cabello que es exagero. También tus ojos brillan más ahora frente a la fogata, tu nariz es demasiado pequeña y…

—Vale, lo he entendido. No te gusta nada de mí, eso estás tratando de decir. —Desvió su mirada, apartándose de él con ira para dirigirse a la puerta y intentar abrirla, no podía estar ahí con él, ansiaba que alguien fuera por ellos. —Ya lo sé, sí ésta es otra manera de rechazarme, no es necesario.

—Estás equivocada, sí deseara rechazarte no te habría retenido hoy de principio. —Suspiró reincorporándose para caminar hacia ella. —Y menos me importaría lo que haces con otras personas.

—R-Ryoma-Kun, ya basta. —No quería caer otra vez en sus redes. —No creeré en ese tipo de cosas…ya no soy ingenua.

—No es ningún tipo de broma, Ryuzaki. —Le cerró el paso. —Sí quisiera rechazarte, ya lo habría hecho y no estaría pensando en besarte ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¿T-Tú…quieres besarme?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Se acercó a su rostro. — ¿No quieres, Ryuzaki?

—Y-Yo...no lo sé.

— Dame una razón para detenerme ahora.

—P-Porque…no deberías besar a alguien que no quieres. —Susurró triste.

—¿Dices que sólo debería besar a quien ame? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, creo que es lo correcto. —Aunque quería besarlo, no podía si él no la quería, sólo se haría ilusiones sin sentido.

—Sí tú lo dices, supongo que no tengo otra alternativa.

Sakuno notó como se alejaba de ella y sintió deseos de llorar, si estaba haciendo eso, significaba que estaba en lo cierto, él no la quería. De pronto, sus labios rectos cambiaron de forma para sonreír. Entonces como un verdadero apogeo, su boca se encontró con la suya impetuosamente, saboreando sus propias lágrimas saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas de la impresión. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se tuvo que aferrar a sus brazos en el momento que él la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar en el aire para dejarla aterrizar en las colchonetas que estaban en el suelo.

—R-Ryoma-Kun…espera. —Musitó, tratando de controlar lo que sucedía en su interior. —No podemos ir tan rápido, alguien puede llegar.

—Son cerca de las ocho, dudo mucho que alguien venga a vernos.

—Pero…no sé si estoy lista para esto. —Se sonrojó.

—Me mencionaste que debía besar a la persona que amaba ¿no?

—Sí…

—Por eso lo que he hecho…—No sabía cómo decirlo, no era bueno para expresarse con palabras, sólo con actos. —Te amo, Ryuzaki.

—Y-Yo también… Ryoma-Kun. —Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ocultarlo en su rostro, jamás creía que sería correspondida. —Pero aún así, no sé si esté preparada para esto.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —Se acostó a su lado para abrazarla. —No te forzaré a nada.

—Gracias, Ryoma-Kun. —Se apoyó en su hombro, tenía frío y él estaba tan cálido que era perfecto para ese momento.

Se quedaron acostados mirando como el cielo se tornaba oscuro, había oscurecido y nadie notaba su ausencia, precisamente en momentos como esos que el frío se impregnaba en la ventana y conseguía entrar al interior de la habitación. Lo peor es todo, es que todo lo que tenían eran algunas galletas, no sabía cómo sobrevivirían si no había señal y sólo se escuchaba en el exterior como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo, la lluvia no se detenía por nada. En consecuencia de la tormenta eléctrica, el cielo gruñía producto de los truenos, lo que asustaba a la castaña, nadie sabía su temor por ellos, salvo su abuela. Ahora él también era testigo de sus sobresaltos, pero en lugar de burlarse de ella o tirar un comentario negativo, la envolvía en sus brazos para que no sintiera miedo. Gracias a ello, conseguía dormir profundamente durante unas cuentas horas.

Eran alrededor de las once, cuando la lluvia anunció su retirada y el viento ocupó su lugar, meciendo los árboles que se veían desde una ventana. No era de extrañar que la castaña no tuviera ninguna llamada perdida, porque Sumire solía dormir siesta y siempre asociaba su ausencias con quedarse en cada de Tomoka. En cambio Ryoma, su celular permanecía apagado por batería, así que no tendría sentido tener alguna llamada registrada, porque no la vería.

—¿Crees que pasaremos la noche aquí? —Preguntó Sakuno. —Parece que nadie viene por nosotros.

—Sí ese es el caso, deberían dejarnos ir por la mañana, considerando que fue responsabilidad del establecimiento cerrar los camarines sin cerciorarse de que había alguien.

—Es posible, pero…pasar la noche aquí, implica que no tendremos que comer.

—Lo sé, sólo nos queda conformarnos con las galletas que has traído por ahora. Sin embargo, confío en que alguien vendrá pronto.

—Tienes razón. —Bostezó.

—Pensándolo bien, sí no hubiera ocurrido este incidente, no habría sucedido nada entre nosotros.

—Es cierto, en ese sentido me alegro que haya pasado. —Sonrió.

Se miraron un momento con una sonrisa y entonces sus labios se encontraron en la oscuridad. Ya no era la misma intensidad que antes habían tenido, era más bien un beso dulce y expresivo, una mezcla entre devoción y errático que regocijaba su interior.

Los besos de Ryoma eran adictivos, lograban seducirla con sus encantos y también despertaban en ella sensaciones que no había tenido jamás. No se refería al cosquilleo en el estómago por mariposas que revolotearan en ella, era algo más. Una sensación placentera, pero a la vez extraña, era semejante a un escalofrió que recorría su vientre hasta finalmente descansar en su clítoris. De pronto, sintió su lengua encontrarse con la suya y como si ambas se conocieran, aceptaron jugar juntas a las escondidas. Ryoma se tumbó sobre ella para seguir besándola, su boca recorrió su mentón y descendió por su cuello como si se tratara de un sendero amplio en el cual sujetarse, presionando sus labios contra él y lamiéndolo, de pronto su cuello se había transformado en un suculento aperitivo para saciarse del hambre que lo atormentaba. Sakuno se estremeció ante ese contacto, gimiendo como si alguien la hubiera tocado con las manos frías. Sus manos temblorosas querían detenerlo, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar un ardor tan grato que podía resistirse. Sus caricias era como el alcohol, le recordaba a aquella vez que había tomado un vaso por accidente, había sentido un ardor apoderarse de su garganta y cuando había llegado a su estómago la había quemado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un sabor agradable. Quizás la situación no era la misma, porque esta vez no sólo sentía arder su garganta y su estómago, sino que todo su cuerpo se estaba incendiando, por lo que se sentía ahogada y él también sudaba sobre ella, podía sentirlo. Cuando sus manos se acercaron a su rostro, comprendió que su rostro ardía al igual que ella.

Sus zapatillas comenzaron a molestarle, por lo que Ryoma decidió quitárselas por ella, encontrándose con sus pies de princesa, tan pequeños que era inevitable admirarlos. Quitó sus calcetines con delicadeza y exploró sus dedos tan delgados que cuestionaba si los suyos eran normales. Luego se aproximó a sus pantalones, los cuales tiró de ellos hasta encontrarse con sus bragas. Sakuno temblaba, no producto del frío, sino porque aunque habían decidido esperar ahí estaban a punto de contradecirse. Aún así, comprendía que era su turno de ayudarlo, por lo que tiró de sus pantalones y los deslizó por sus piernas, dejando sus bóxers a la vista, Ryoma se los quitó con la punta de los pies.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en medio de la adrenalina, Ryoma acarició su cintura y levantó su camiseta deportiva, Sakuno gimió al sentir sus manos subiendo por su abdomen y deteniéndose en su pecho, hasta que finalmente a su merced se la quitó, conociendo su brasear con encaje. La castaña se sonrojó aún más, su corazón latía a mil y trató cubrirse, pero él no la dejó, sosteniendo sus manos a la altura de su cabeza para seguirla besando hasta conseguir tranquilizarla. El ambarino se quitó su camiseta para aproximarse a sus hombros, hizo un camino hasta llegar a los tirantes de su sostén y se atrevió a desatarlos. Examinó sus pechos para dibujar en ellos como si sus dedos fueran finos pinceles y su cuerpo se volviera una obra de arte. Ella también aprovechó de tocar su torso que permanecía furtivamente bajo su camiseta a diario, era hermosa, tanto la musculatura de sus brazos como su abdomen plano, dando paso a sus extremidades.

Los dedos largos de Ryoma descendieron por su cintura hasta llegar a su sexo, la tocaba con tanta delicadeza que por un momento se veía a sí misma como si fuera una raqueta, la cual tratara con respeto, pero al mismo tiempo la deseara más que nadie. Entonces deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas, quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Su mirada ardiente la hechizaba, no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía en esos instantes, pero en pocas palabras estaba perdiendo su control racional, sometiéndose a su deseo. Ryoma se inclinó hacia ella para seguirla besando, como si fuera droga para ella, Sakuno renunció a sí misma para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amaba, perdiendo su mirada en el alfeizar del camarín, donde la luna era la única testigo de cuánto deseaba Ryoma.

En un acto por demostrarle todo lo que había callado, Ryoma finalmente entró en ella haciéndola gemir por última vez, teniendo en consideración lo frágil que era la castaña, tomó precauciones. Después de todo, ella era la única persona a la que amaba y como tal, había jurado esa noche que la protegería el resto de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol iluminó su ventana, Sakuno despertó con los gritos de una muchedumbre ¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordarlo. La respiración del ambarino a su lado, la hizo reaccionar, recordando que aún se encontraban en el Instituto. Gracias a dios, se habían vestido antes de perder la consciencia. "Ryoma-Kun, despierta. Alguien viene. " Le susurró al oído. El sonido del exterior fue en crescendo, hasta que se escucharon gritos provenientes de la misma puerta. Echizen se levantó como una flecha, tal vez alguien finalmente se había acordado de ellos. Ordenaron sus cosas con una velocidad increíble, consiguiendo estar decentes al momento de que alguien fuera por ellos.

Cuando el cerrojo sonó, Arai les decía a los demás que iba a abrir la puerta y probar que no había nadie allí, no obstante no esperaba encontrarse con ellos dos ahí, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por lo que había hecho. A su espalda, se encontraba Sumire acompañada de la familia Echizen que también habían ido porque su hijo no había llegado. Ambos salieron de los camarines para ser interrogados, Sumire regañaba a su nieta sobre su irresponsabilidad de no haber llamado y ella le explicaba que no tenía señal. Ryoma por su lado, era abrazado por su madre sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hijo porque no lo avergonzara, en cambio Nanjiro le tocaba el hombro felicitándolo por haber dormido con una chica.

— ¿Porqué no te comunicaste por otro medio? Creí que estarías en la mansión Yukimura. —Exasperó Sumire, su nieta no tenía remedio.

—Ryuzaki no ha tenido la culpa, he sido yo quien le ha pedido que se quedara. —Habló Ryoma.

—¿Y cuál era el motivo de esa conversación? Espero que no le hayas puesto un dedo encima a mi nieta. —Gruñó Sumire.

—¡Abuela! —La regañó Sakuno, sí bien ya lo había hecho, estaba causando un alboroto. —Sé que debería haber avisado antes, pero no culpes a Ryoma-Kun.

Mientras Sumire discutía con Ryoma, los titulares observan la escena pasmada, pensar que habían pasado la noche más fría en ese lugar.

—Estos dos parecen una pareja. —Se burló Eiji con Momo.

—Así es, parece que mi broma salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Rinko en un ademán por tener el conflicto, intervino entre ellos para aclarar que lo importante era que estaban sanos y salvos, eran cosas que podían suceder, así que nadie tenía el derecho de culpar a otro. Sakuno agradeció en silencio a esa mujer por haberlos detenido, era tan hermosa, llevaba el cabello incluso más largo que ella ¿Realmente era la madre de Ryoma? Sumire finalmente se cruzó de brazos y decidió acabar con todo, Rinko Takeuchi tenía razón, quizás se le había pasado la mano.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Ryoma. —Suspiró Sumire. —Te debo una disculpa.

—Yo también me disculpo.

—En cuanto a Sakuno, sí esto vuelve a suceder deben avisarme como sea.

—Sí, lo haremos a partir de ahora. —Habló Ryoma sorprendiendo a todos por hablar en plural como si ellos fueran algo más.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Interrogó a su nieta. — ¿Acaso ustedes están…saliendo?

—P-Pues…—Se sintió nerviosa al encontrar a todos los titulares observándolos, incluyendo la familia de Ryoma. —Sí.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamaron todos confundidos.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Echizen? —Preguntó Momo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, lo es. —Se acomodó la gorra para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho! —Gritó Nanjiro. —Seremos parientes a partir de ahora, Sumire. Sí no te importa, claro.

—No tengo problema. —Se dirigió a la pareja que se encontraba frente a ella. —Pero pondré algunas reglas, por supuesto.

—Sumire, son sólo adolescentes. Deberías dejarlos. —Susurró Nanjiro con una sonrisa.

—Espero que Ryoma no sea como tú eras a su edad, disculpa que lo mencione. —Miró a Rinko que negó con la cabeza, ella sabía a qué se refería.

—Entiendo su punto, pero no seré como mi padre.

—Está bien…mientras cuides bien de mi nieta. —Declaró Sumire.

—Lo haré.

Ryoma y Sakuno se observaron un minuto, como si se tratara de un juramento que habían anunciado, casi como si hubieran contraído matrimonio, pero aún así, la castaña sabía que cumpliría con su palabra, porque después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, sabía que confiaba en él. Y por supuesto, ella también velaría siempre por el bienestar de su querido príncipe.

The end

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, mi especialidad no es el smut, por ello me ha costado trabajo escribir algunos esta semana para el especial de la página Ponta Pair Castellano, pero como me gustan los desafíos he aceptado ser parte de esto y lo he intentado. Espero que les guste y comenten :) Mi página oficial es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction/locaescritora93**

 **Cuídense! Saludos**


End file.
